In ruins
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: read it
1. Chapter 1

"You coming Mcgeek?" Tony asked walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah just give me a sec to turn off my computer." McGee said.

~at the bar~

"Hey Tim." A man with black short hair and blue eyes said sitting next to him.

"Hey Travis. What are you doing here? I mean talking to me."

"I was hoping I could buy you a drink. You look like you could use a strong one." Travis said slipping into the seat next to Tim.

Tim chuckled. "That sounds nice." He said and looked over to Tony and Ziva talking. "You mind getting me a glass of vodka."

"Sure thing." He winked. "I'll be right back."

"You look lonely over here." Abby said and sat down across from him.

"Hey Abbs. No actually I was talking with agent Bradley."

"Euh kay just be careful around him I'll heard things about him."

"I'll be fine Abby bye." She stood and waved bye.

"Here's your vodka." Tim took a sip. "Would you like to come home with me tonight?" He asked moving so he was centimeters from Tim's face.

"That sounds fantastic." Tim said and chugged the rest of his drink. "Come on let's go." He said and pulled the other agent from his seat.

~2 weeks later~

Tim and Travis have been dating for 2 weeks now and Tim thinks its love. Said man walked off the elevator with his head down. "What's the matter McGee." Ziva asked.

"Nothing." He responded without lifting his head.

"Do me a favor and look at me."

"Why."

"Just look at me." Looking out the corner of his eye he could see the conversation caught Tony's attention. He took in a deep breath and lifted his head. He heard the two other agents gasp and come over to him. "Did agent Bradley do this to you?"

"Yeah by accident we were play boxing and he hit me a little too hard."

"I do not believe you. The truth now."

"MCGEE!" Abby yelled and ran over to him. "What happened? It was Bradley wasn't it. I told you to be careful. Oh that looks like it hurts." She ranted as she looked at his face.

"I'm fine Abbs just play fought too hard." He smiled her then turned to Tony. "What no movie reference." Inside Tony was screaming I'm sorry but on the outside he was silent. "Tony hello earth to Tony."

"Are you sure it was an accident." He said suddenly. McGee nodded. "Fine." And he sat back down.

On the elevator leaving that day Tony pulled Tim close and kissed his forehead. "Be careful please." He said and walked off.

"Get in." Travis growled.

"I didn't do a-"

"Don't care, get in now." His head dropped and he climbed into the car. It was quiet the entire way home. The second the door was closed Tim was slammed against the wall then thrown to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Tim yelped.

"You better be you stupid whore." Travis yelled and kicked at his ribs. "What the hell do you think you were doing with him huh? If you even think of leaving me for someone 'better' you'll get a broken heart and a bullet to the brain." Tim nodded and tried to get up only to receive another kick this one breaking bone. "Stay down you little bitch."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Can I please get up and go to bed."

"No you can sleep on the floor."

~next day~

Tim groaned as he sat down in his chair. "You okay McGee." Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I'm fine boss just have an air bubble." He was shot a look from Tony and Ziva.

"McGee."

"Yeah boss." Gibbs gave him a follow me signal and went to his 'office' and did his little routine.

"If you don't report him and leave it's only going to get worse."

"I have no idea what you're talking about boss."

"Cut the crap. What is it this time?"

"Two broken ribs."

"Why?"

"Tony hugged me."

"McGee."

"Yes."

"Leave him now."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"Because if I try he'll kill me. Please don't make me leave him I'm scared." He leaned back and scrunched his face in pain.

"We can help you Tim. We are capable of helping you get out of this if you let us." Tim nodded.

"Fine tomorrow."

"Tim."

"I need to get things from my apartment and he took to day off."

~that night~

"Where the hell are you taking me?" He got back handed.

"You think I'm just go to let you get away with out something to remember me by. You ever bottomed before."

"No."

"Oh too bad it would make things easier for you in five minutes." The pulled onto and forest area and yanked Tim out of the car and slammed him on the hood. He started undressing him.

"Stop! Get off me! Help! Rape! Somebody help me!" Travis punched him in the stomach so hard he throw up then grabbed his wrist and twisted it till it snapped.

"Shut the fuck up and stay still." McGee cradled his wrist and did as he was told while the other forced his way into him and pleasured himself. When he was finished he pushed Tim off the hood and drove away.

He scrambled to his phone and hit 3 on his speed dial. It rang once before he heard. "Hey McGee you okay where are you." From Tony.

"Hey Tony, um no and I don't know." He heard Tony swallow.

"I'm tracking you right now. What happened?"

"He, I, we, he, he rapped me Tony." He managed out before busting into tears.

"I going to kill him I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill him." Tony whispered. "I got you McGee I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

~15 minutes later~

"McGee! Where are you." He looked over the ground and saw him pasted out under his clothes. "McGee, McGee wake up it's me Tony."

"Tony? I just got off the phone with you." He sat up and pulled on his shirt. "Do you mind?"

"Oh right sorry." Tony said and turned around. "So are you comfortable with me driving you to the hospital."

"What why."

"Well I don't know about you but I want to get this guy." Tony said tuning back around enough to see Tim nod his head. "Good now let's get you fixed up and back to my place. Wait not like that I meant well you know for safety reasons." McGee laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Tony."

McGee lays on Tony's bed and sighs closing his eyes. "If you think you're kicking me out if my bed own bed think again." Tony said laughing. McGee jumped up and stood by the bed his eyes wide and fearful. "Sorry. I was just joking its fine I was planning to sleep on the couch the second I saw you were calling me."

He nodded and sat back down on the bed grabbing Tony's arm as he walked by. "Sleep with me." Tony let out one of his noises. "Not like that." Tim giggled at him. "I want to feel safe and you make me feel safe so stay with me." The brunette nodded and Tim pulled him closer to the bed.

Tony got the point and climbed into his bed next to Tim and kissed his shoulder. "I'm here for you when you need me." The auburn haired man kissed the corner of the others mouth.

"Thank you again Tony."

"Anytime Tim." Said man smiled and laid his head down. "Goodnight. You're already asleep aren't you?"

The door flew open and a tall olive skinned woman and two men walked in. "Timothy McGee." One of the men yanked him out of bed. "You'll make a fine asset."

"Freeze!" Tony yelled.

"Oh tis, tis too bad. Fernando!" The man holding McGee pulled out a gun and put it to his temple. The auburn haired man let out a whine and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"What do you want?" Tony asked lowering his gun.

"We are going to walk out of this apartment unfollowed, untracked and you are going to sleep." She said and covered Tony's mouth. "Chloroform he's fine now walk."

"I will just let me go."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I'm not going to endanger another agent no matter how annoying he can be."

She nodded. "Let him go."

"From now on this is your room and that is your life." Elaina said and pointed to the johns joining women and men in their rooms. Tim felt the bile rise in his throat. "Your bathroom is over there, kitchen over there and when you have a visitor turn on the light outside your room. Goodbye goodnight don't let the bedbugs bit."

"Elaina it's been a long time."

"Yes it has since you left for MIT. I promise I'll make this as easy as possible for the man I grow up next door to." She said giving him a sad smile and walking out the door. McGee nodded to himself before getting in the shower.

Tony sat at his desk driving himself crazy over what happened last night. "How the hell could I let that happen? I should have, should have-"

"Should have what Tony? Got McGee shot hum? Or maybe got yourself killed? It is better this way we know he's alive and we can find him and save him and the others there." Ziva said she was clearly upset.

"I know but I still have something to tell him something very, very important that could change things for everyone."

"Anthony Dinozzo do you love Timothy McGee."

"Shhh! Don't say that so loud are you trying to get me fired."

"I do not see the problem me and Abby have been dating."

"Abby? Really? Anyway we aren't allowed to be gay and work for the military."

"TONY! ZIVA! GIBBS! Where's Gibbs. No wait I think I found McGee."

"What? Where."

"La Amore bar and hotel. 3 block from Tim's house. Address." She held up a sticky note. Tony grabbed it and his gear and was in the elevator in seconds.

"Last room on the left." A young barmaid told him. He nodded and walked down to the room.

"No red light so I guess he's free." Tony said to himself. Knock, knock, deep breath, wait.

"I'm off go find someone. Tony what are you doing here?" Tim said as he opened the door.

"Looking for you." He was pulled inside. "Are you okay? Well that was a stupid question. How are you? I mean-" He was cut off by the other's lips he pulled away but Tim pushed closer. "McGee what are you doing?"

"It's called kissing I thought you of all people would know about that."

"I meant why."

"I guess the ecstasy hasn't worn off yet or I'm just happy to see you." He climbed into Tony's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"If you keep this up I can't be held responsible for my actions." Tony said not looking the other in the eye.

"Who said I wanted you to?" He pushed closer.

"You're drugged."

"No I'm not I just want to thank you in a familiar way to you." The sentence ended with a kiss. "Anyway you seem to like it." He said and dropped his weight on to Tony's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

"McGee I'm not doing _this _to you especially _not here, or now_."

"So what you don't want to fuck me?" Tim said and moved to the other said of the bed to pout.

"No I mean yes I mean. DAMNIT! I want to god I want as you so clearly pointed out I like it but, you're drugged and you've gone through a lot in the last couple of days I just want to make sure you are okay mentally, physically, emotionally before we do anything cause I don't want to lose you so let's get you out of here and back home." Tony said as he slowly moved to hold the auburn haired man.

"Can I go home with you?" Tim said turning to the other.

"Yeah anything you want as soon as we leave and you safe."

"I feel awfully safe right now." Tim said and curled up in his arms. Tony laughed before pulling out his phone and texting the others McGee was here and he's got him.

**Ziva & Gibbs will be there in 4-5 minutes. Is he okay?**

**-Abby S.**

Tony sighed and texted back as McGee fell asleep in his arms.

**Yeah he just fell asleep but no talking crazy or trying to hurt ****_anyone_**** or injuries well new ones at least.**

Tony had just put his phone down when he heard Gibbs yelling down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

I may never add to any of my stories on fanfiction any more since the new changes. Sorry, bye.


End file.
